Chasing Hunter
by crazychick157
Summary: Erin comes home to find Hunter has a new girlfriend.  Hunter still has feelings for Erin but doesn't think they should be together.  Can Erin convince him otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

It had been two months since I'd seen Hunter. Soon after he had left I realized the mistake I made. The story was stupid, it wasn't even true, yet I let him believe it. I didn't want him to know that I had given my virginity to him. It wasn't any of his business; well I guess it kind of his but that isn't the point.

I was just so mad at him that night, I needed to find a way to get back at him and obviously it worked. Man I wish I hadn't done it. I missed him so much it hurt, though I doubt he felt the same. Part of me wishes I had just been honest and told him the story was fiction, but the other is mad at Hunter for being jealous about something that didn't even happen when we were together. Well something that didn't happen at all.

So when I walked into my grandmother's house I wasn't surprised when my heart began to thud and my palms became damp. God he looked good, he always looked good. He looked at me, shocked was displayed across his face momentarily, or at least what I thought was shock.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Hunter teased in a harsh tone.

"How was your summer?" I asked, deciding to take the high road for once.

"Just fine," he replied. I could see the hurt in his eyes when he looked at me. I could tell he still loved me, but he wasn't going to admit it easily.

"Hunter," I said my voice barely above a whisper.

"No Erin, were not going to do this now, maybe not ever. Were over okay? I can't be hurt like that again. It's just too much to handle."

With that he walked away. I knew that if I told him the truth he wouldn't hold himself back from me. I guess it was a pride thing that kept me from spilling out the truth. What gave him the right to be mad about a high school fling? One that if he even thought about it would know that it wasn't real. I went upstairs to my old bedroom and unpacked.

…

There's a party here at my grandmother's house tonight. Whitfield is there. Hopefully Hunter hadn't said too much about my story to him. I am feeling kind of nervous about seeing everyone, since I went to California to major in business, doing what my grandmother always wanted from me. We actually compromised she said I could be a business major and minor in English so I still got to take the classes I wanted.

This was a big step for us and I'm really happy for it. I can always write stories about here on the farm. Maybe even write a book about Hunter and I. Maybe by the time I'm done with school things with Hunter will be fixed. Well one can only hope.

Whitfield grabbing my ass brought me back to reality. "What the hell?" I screamed at him.

"Don't deny that you don't want me." Hunter told me all about your story.

"Get your disgusting little hands off me."

"Baby your ass is so nice and ripe, I can't wait to sleep with you again."

Hunter walked in right as he said this. I knew he had heard every word. "Hunter wait," I called after him.

"Just leave me alone, don't talk to me Erin." Shaking his head he walked away.

"What the hell was that? You know I never slept with you."

"Wanna change that babe?" Winking at me as he said this I shuddered inside disgusted with the story I had written.

"Ugh just stop messing up my love life!" I yelled, stomping off to find Hunter.

I found him sitting by himself under an oak tree. "Hey," I said, he looked up at me, pure anger written across his face.

"Erin, leave me alone."

"No I have to say something."

"I don't need to hear about you being a whore and sleeping with that sleaze."

"I am not a whore! I've only slept with one person!" Whoops I didn't mean to tell him that way.

He looked puzzled at first and then he realized what I had said. "So you didn't sleep with Whitfield?"

"What do you think? I mean I slept with you didn't I?"

"Erin, why didn't you tell me you were a virgin? I would have taken things way slower. Jeez, I feel like such a jerk."

"Well you are," I teased.

He smiled and looked up at me. "You really gave me your virginity?"

"Well duh, I love you."

I barely finished talking when I felt his lips upon mine. Kissing him was like going on a roller coaster, my stomach was full of butte flies and my whole body was thrilled. I mean if you don't include sex, kissing him is the best feeling ever.

I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes, "you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," and began kissing him again.

This time he pulled away from me. "Erin, I can't do this."

"Of course you can silly," I shoved his shoulder and let out a giggle.

"I have feelings for you Erin, but I have a girlfriend now."

"Wait, what? Are you kidding me right now Hunter?"

His eye looked pained as he shook his head. "I'm really sorry but I love her, and as much as I love you. You and I aren't meant to be, no matter how much we love each other it's just not right."

"If you don't want to be with me just say it. Don't give me some b.s. line on how you really do care about me but we would never work out. It just say it Hunter. You. Don't. Want. Me."

He shook his head, angry at my blunt words. I was not going to let him see me cry. Walking away I made it seem as if I was under control. Once I knew I was out of sight, I ran crying back to my grandmother's house.


	2. Chapter 2

I needed to get over yesterday like now, so I decided to go clubbing that night with one of my very dear high school friends. I was gonna meet myself a boy.

When we got to the club I knew I had made a mistake. What was I thinking? I hate clubs but Jeanie my friend was really into it. So I danced and made the best of it. I started dancing with a really cute guy who seemed familiar; we had lived in the town as kids but never really spoke.

After a couple of minute the music turned slow. He wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt wrong but I let him do it, his face was resting in my neck, chills went through my body. I knew there was only one person who'd this would ever feel right with.

As I was about to excuse myself I saw Hunter walk in with his girlfriend, pain shot through my heart. He saw me dancing with Matt (the cute boy) and I swear I saw jealousy in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed his girl real good, and that's when I knew that there was nothing real between them. He wanted me, he just wanted to torture me a bit first. Its okay I thought, two can play at this game.

I looked at Matt and kissed him, I could feel Hunter's gaze stabbing into my back, and I didn't even have to turn around to know. To my surprise I enjoyed kissing Matt, it gave me a new perspective, I didn't need to chase after Hunter, and for once he needed to chase me.

Matt and I really hit it off that night, and it led to a movie date and then too a dinner date until finally we had gone every where in town. I really liked Matt, and I could almost see a future with him, if not for Hunter. I really tried not to think about him around Matt but it just wasn't possible.

I was thinking over everything when Hunter came up behind me. "So I hear things with you and boyfriend is getting serious."

"So what if they are," I said, "It's none of you business"

"I beg to differ," he replied.

"How so?" I continued.

"Well, I've know for like ever so I think I have the right to care about you and your drama."

"Wait did you just say care? Hunter, don't kid yourself, you don't care."

"Of course I do, how can you say that?"

"How can you be dating her," I basically screamed at him.

"I moved on because I cared too much."

"Well that's just great Hunter, thanks for breaking my heart again."

"Oh like you ever cared about me." He said.

I was confused ad even a bit thrown off, so he continued "You never wanted to be with me. You just wanted to prove that you could get me and that you were better than me."

"Your psycho thoughts in my brain, never was that ever my intentions to portray, I guess you don't know me as well as you thought."

"Your story, just after things were going so well, you tell everyone you lost your virginity to that dirt bag; you did it intentionally to hurt me."

"That's the thing Hunter, it shouldn't have hurt you."

"Why? Because we weren't together when you slept with him? Trust me it hurts just the same."

"No, because the story isn't true," I spit at him.

"What?" He choked out after about 5 minutes of silence.

"It was fiction Hunter, I gave you my virginity. I loved you, no I love you." I didn't look at him as I said this, I was a little embarrassed.

I didn't know what was going to happen but the truth was out and so were my feelings.


End file.
